Operation: HEINRICH
by Numbuh 00
Summary: Heinrich returnes once again and wants to get back at Abigail, but insted, he kiddnapes someone else. Read to see what happenes next...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to post this brand new fanfic here. BTW, before you start to read it, you have to know, that this story was happening after Heinrich fell into the Chocolate volcano. He somehow escaped and now he's back. (NOT as a chocolate monster.) And another thing: This story wasn't only made by me! It was also made by Numbuh 9 (HERE known as Numbuh 4 fan!) Please, R&R this Chapter! ;D ;)**

* * *

**Operation: H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H.**

**Heinrich **

**Evily **

**Irritates**

**Numbuh 5,**

**Running**

**In**

**Cave (of)**

**Horror**

**Chapter 1: Heinrich returns**

Numbuh 3 was skipping back to the treehouse. She just went to the candy store, and, she was returning now.Suddenly, she saw something behind Nigels house.

She went to his backyard and saw somebody whom she wished she'd never see him again. She saw...Heinrich von Marzipan!

She gasped and then said:"What are _you_ doing here?"

He answered:"I have come, to get back at Abigail!"

"Then what are you doing in Numbuh 1's backyard?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Suddenly Heinrich grabbed her neck, held her tight and said: "Seize you and keep as a hostage, for example!" He sounded very evil.

Numbuh 3 screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally was practising in his boxing ring. He heard a scream, and looked through the window. He saw Heinrich with Kuki, as a hostage. He immediatly ran to Numbuh 1s room to tell him that. At first, he wanted to pull the alarm, but then, he remembered, that Heinrich would heard it as well, and probably escaped with Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1 was working in his room, probably on a report about a random mission.

Numbuh 4 came in without knocking and yelled: "Numbuh 1, come quick! Heinrich is seizing Kuki and keeping her as a hostage in your backyard!"

"What?" But Numbuh 1 didn't get an answer. Numbuh 4 grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room.

Numbuh 4 said:"Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Numbuh 1 asked:"Numbuh 4, could you, please, calm down!"

But, Numbuh 4 kept pulling him. He said:"Lets go already! We gotta save Numbuh 3!"

* * *

Heinrich said to Kuki:"Shut up!" He covered her mouth with his hand. "And, now, you will come with me!"

Numbuh 3 tried to respond, but she couldnt, because of Heinrichs hand. She also tried to run away, but he was too strong.

Suddenly Numbuhs 1 and 4 ran into the backyard and Numbuh 4 yelled: "Let her go, you freek! Leave her alone!"

But suddenly Heinrich got himself a pistol. It was a pistol with chocolate as a bullet.

"Stand. Back..." he whispered slowly. "Or I'll do the same thing to you as Abigail did to me..."

Numbuh 4 realized he couldn't do anything. If he or Numbuh 1 would do something, Heinrich would cover them in chocolate and leave with Kuki. But if they wouldn't do anything Heinrich would leave with Kuki anyway.

Heinrich slowly walked backwards, still holding Numbuh 3. "I'll see what I'll do with her later," he said. "Now stand back..." Suddenly he pointed his pistol at Numbuh 3's face. "... or I shall cover her in chocolate..."

Numbuh 4 wished he could beat Heinrich's butt as hard as he could, but he knew that would become a disaster.

After 10 seconds a sudden helicopter landed in Numbuh 1's backyard and picked Heinrich and his hostage up. "Good-bye..." he said.

After that, the airplane was gone, together with one of Numbuh 5's worst enemies and Numbuh 4's true love.

They both stared at the sky and watched the helicopter, as it flew away.

Numbuh 4 blamed himself for all this. If he would just do anything. But he didnt.

After a few seconds, he said:"We gotta follow that helicopter!"

But, Numbuh 1 objected:"Its too far away by now."

Wally said:"But...We gotta do _something_!"

Numbuh 1 agreed:"Yes. And I think the best for now, is, that we tell the news to our teammates."

They went into the treehouse.

Numbuh 4 kept hearing his own voice in his head, saying: _Its all your fault. Its all your fault. Its all your fault. Its all..._

* * *

**A/N: As I already said: Please, PLEASE Read & Rewiev! I would really apreciate that! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking out

**A/N: Well, here's the new Chapter! And thanks for the reviewes! ;D**

* * *

**Operation: H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H.**

Heinrich

Evily

Irritates

Numbuh 5,

Running

In

Cave (of)

Horror

** Chapter 2: Sneaking out**

After a little while, everything was explained. Numbuhs 1 through 5, except 3, were in the deepbriefing room.

They were all quiet.

Numbuh 4 had enough of this voice, blaming him, so he yelled:"I KNOW! I know its all my fault! Just stop already!"

The others looked at him, confused.

Numbuh 5 said:"No, Numbuh 4. Its my fault. Heinrich is _my_ enemy, and he came after _me_. Oh...I knew I shouldnt completely forget about him, after the little incident."

Numbuh 2 disagreed:"Im the one who should be blamed. _I_ sent her to get some candy, because I was hungry. I shouldnt let her go _alone_."

Numbuh 1 had enough of this:"NO! Its no ones fault. It just happened. But...I know one thing. We have to find a way to help Numbuh 3. And...We dont do that by sitting around, and blaming ourselves!"

Numbuh 4:"You're right! So what we're gonna do is search for Von Marzipan and beat his butt and free Kuki!"

"No, Numbuh 4, we can't. Heinrich is dangerous and he's keeping Numbuh 3 as his hostage. We can't bring her in any more danger. You understand?"

Numbuh 4 looked at the ground but didn't say anything.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming out of another room. It was a room with a big screen. The team ran over and entered the room and they saw Heinrich on the screen.

But he only looked at Numbuh 5. "Gutentag, Abigail."

"What have you done to Kuki, you monster!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Be quiet, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said.

"I just wanted to say your teammate is alright," Heinrich said. "Tomorrow you'll hear more of us." He disappeared and the screen went black.

"Right... You heard him, team. I guess we better go to our rooms. We can't do anything now."

"Are you nuts, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "We have to do something! We can't just let him--"

"But we can't do anything! Don't you understand, Numbuh 4? We have to do as Heinrich says, before he'll do something horrible to Numbuh 3!"

"But--"

"No buts, Numbuh 4. Come on, team. We're going to our rooms. That's an order."  
They walked out of the room, but Numbuh 4 had a look on his face like he wasn't gonna give up.

* * *

That night Numbuh 4 entered the room again and did something with the computer of the screen. _Maybe I can discover where Von Marzipan's message came from with this computer_, he thought.

Suddenly he heard a voice. "What are you doing?"

Numbuh 4 turned around. He saw Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5! I, I..."

"What are you waiting for? Discover where that signal came from and we're gonna search Numbuh 3. Just the two of us. I'm gonna beat Heinrich's butt and you're gonna save your love."

"My what!"

"Never mind..."

A few minutes later the two sneaky operatives left the Treehouse with their jetpacks.

They flew into the sky, and no one heard or saw them.

They were flying for quite a while now, and they decided to take a little break. Just for about a minute.

They landed on a meadow, sorounded with a big forest.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, Numbuh 2 woke up, because he couldnt sleep well. He sat there, thinking of a way to help Numbuh 3. He decided to go into the kitchen, to get some cookies with milk. When he passed Numbuh 1s room, he looked inside it. He saw Numbuh 1 isnt sleeping as well.

He noticed the open doors."Numbuh 2? Is that you?" he asked.

Numbuh 2 answered:"Yeah. Why aren't you asleep, Numbuh 1?"

"I can't. Something is bothering me."

"What?"

"I just had a dream of... Numbuh 5..."

"What!"

"I know it's weird, but she did something I didn't want her to do. Something naughty. Something against the rules."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it had something to do with a few hours ago, when I ordered you and the others to go to their room."

"And?" Numbuh 2 drunk some of his milk.

"I... The dream told me she had just done something... I have the feeling she sneaked out and... that she had gone somewhere..."

Numbuh 2 immediately spit out his milk. "She WHAT!"

"Relax, Numbuh 2. It was just a dream. It just seemed to be so... real..."

Numbuh 2 said:"Youre probably right, Numbuh 1. She wouldn disobey your orders. It was just a dream."

Numbuh 1:"Yeah. Ill go back to sleep now. We have work to do tomorrow." He layed back into his bed.

Numbuh 2 left the room. But, he wasnt sure about Numbuh 5. _What about if Numbuh 1 and I are wrong? And she really left? She couldnt, could she?_ , he thought. He decided to go check in her room, anyway.

When he came to the room, he saw a shadow in her bed. He was relieved. _And I thought... I knew she wouldnt disobey._ , he thought for himself.

But then, there was something suspicious. It seemed like Numbuh 5 isnt breeding. He went to check on that. But, when he pulled the blanket, there was a pillow there, instead of Abby. He thought: _Oh, no..._

"NUMBUH 1! NUMBUH 1, WAKE UP! YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU'RE DREAM WAS RIGHT, NUMBUH 5 IS GONE!" he yelled, while running back to Numbuh 1's room.

"Huh? What?" Suddenly Numbuh 1 got grabbed by a hysterious Numbuh 2. "Your dream was right, Numbuh 1! Numbuh 5 IS gone!"

"O no!" Numbuh 1 immediately pulled an alarm, but nobody but him and Numbuh 2 gave a sign they were in the Treehouse.

Numbuh 1 said "O no," again, but this time like they were doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Negative thoughts of Numbuh 1. Are they gonna come true? Or not? Find out in the next Chapter! ;) Oh, and, plese, R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: Danger in the forest

**A/N: I know I didn't submit a new chapter for quite a while now. --; But I also have other work to do, so I didn't have time. Don't worry, I'll at least TRY to submit sooner next time. OK?**

* * *

**Operation: H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H.** Heinrich Evily 

Irritates

Numbuh 5,

Running

In

Cave (of)

Horror

**Chapter 3: Danger in the forest**

"You're sure the signal came from here?" Numbuh 5 asked. "That forest looks kinda creepy."

"I know, but we have to save Kuki," Numbuh 4 said. "So let's go."

"Hey, Numbuh 4, I noticed you called her "Kuki" for many times since she was kidnapped," Numbuh 5 grinned.

"Shut up," Numbuh 4 said angrily. "We have no time for romance. We have to save her now." But he felt he was blushing.

Numbuh 5 grinned again and together with Numbuh 4 she entered the forest, not knowing that a huge, hungry wolf was watching...

* * *

"This is not good." said Numbuh 1. 

"Do you think Numbuh 4 left with 5?" asked him Hoagie.

Numbuh 1 answered:"Im positivelly sure, Numbuh 2."

Numbuh 2 looked to the floor and said:"But...How are we gonna save them all by ourselves?"

Nigel saddly replied:"I...I dont know."

Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 1 again:"Well, we gotta at least _try_ to find them."

"I agree. So...Lets try thinking what _they_ would be thinking. What would they do first? I mean, they wouldnt just go flying around the whole world, without even knowing where Numbuh 3 is!"

* * *

Wally and Abby didnt notice the wolf. They were too buissy thinking about Numbuh 3 and Heinrich, and trying to find a way to save Kuki. 

Numbuh 4 was getting unpatiente:"Come on, Numbuh 5. The signal is in this direction." He pointed to the south. "Lets go already!"

Numbuh 5 said:"Hold on, Genius! You're not gonna just walk into the forest, are you? I think we should fly with our jetpacks. It would be much faster. And, besides, we could see his hideout from above."

Wally agreed. They flew into the sky.

And just in the right time. The wolf wanted to attack them. He was really hungry. He didnt eat anything for a long time now. He followed Numbuh 4 and 5. They didnt see him, because of the trees.

* * *

"Well, do you think Numbuh 4 would just go to sleep without thinking of Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 asked. 

"I'm afraid not. I guess you know how he truly feels for her."

"Yes, I do."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "Well, if I were Numbuh 4 I would go to the computer of the screen and find the signal which Heinrich used to contact us."

"You really think Numbuh 4 is that bright?"

"He'd do anything to save Numbuh 3, you know that."

"Yeah, you're right. So let's go to the computer!"

* * *

The forest wasn't big. That's why Numbuh 4 thought they would have seen Heinrich's hideout by now. But they hadn't seen anything. "Numbuh 5, we've looked over the whole forest by now! Where the crud are they hiding?" 

"I don't know, Numbuh 4. I don't know, okay? So stop--" Suddenly Numbuh 5 saw something in the forest. "Hey, Numbuh 4! Look!"

"What?" Numbuh 4 saw Numbuh 5 was pointing at a cave, which was standing in the middle of the forest. "A cave? You think they'd hide in a cave?"

"Why not?"

Numbuh 4 sighed and said: "You're right. Come on."

They landed in front of the cave and saw a small hole. They wanted to enter the cave when they heard a sudden growl...

* * *

Numbuh 2 typed a few things, and the location of Heinrich appeared on the screen. 

Numbuh 1 said:"Go take a map and find where this is."

Numbuh 2 did exactly as Numbuh 1 told him to. When he found the place, he said:"Oh, no. He's in the most dangerous forest around here. Quite a long way from here."

Numbuh 1 went to look at the map, too. He said:"You're right, Numbuh 2. This_ is _very dangerous. Why? Why didn't they listen to me? If something happens to them, I'll feel responsible for it."

Numbuh 2:"Don't worry, Numbuh 1. I'm sure we'll find them. With what do you think they went? I mean, they can't fly any of my machines. Except..."

"...The jetpack!" continued Nigel. "Now, let's go after them. But, first, I suggest, we take some weapons with us."

* * *

**A/N: Please, R&R this chapter. I would really apreciate it, if you'd tell me what you think of it. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: In the cave

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys:) Darkgem499, well, I guess I could've put a bit more detail in it, but I don't know what do you mean by that, actually.; I know I didn't update for a looong time now, but I've at least updated.**

* * *

**Operation: H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H.**

Heinrich Evily 

Irritates

Numbuh 5,

Running

In

Cave (of)

Horror

**Chapter 4: In the cave**

They turned around and looked right into yellow glowing wolf eyes. And his big opened mouth, full of sharp white theet.

They both gasped. "Um...Nice wolfy." tried Numbuh 5.

But, the wolf howeld, before he attacked them.

"NUMBUH 5, LOOK OUT!" Numbuh 4 dodged the wolf's attack, but he hit Numbuh 5 with his sharp claws.

"OUCH!" Numbuh 5 fell on the ground.

She held her leg, which was bleeding. She didn't stand up.

"Oh, no. Alright, you monster! Come and get me!" Numbuh 4 yelled angrily.

He grabbed a stick and waited for the wolf to attack.

The beast ran straight to him, but Numbuh 4 was prepared. When the wolf was near he hit him and the wolf fell on the ground.

Normally Numbuh 4 would be happy, but this time he gasped. He looked at the head of the wolf. It was a sort of open. Numbuh 4 would have seen his bowels if it was a real wolf. But it wasn't a real wolf, and what Numbuh 4 saw weren't bowels.

"A robot..." he whispered. "Heinrich knows we're here..."

* * *

Numbuh 1 grabbed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., while Numbuh 2 grabbed the mustard gun. They entered the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and flew away, searching for Numbuhs 4 and 5 and Heinrich. And Numbuh 3...

* * *

Numbuh 5 took a look at the robot - wolf.

"Yeah. This is Heinrichs work." she said. "Ow!" She held her leg, where she was bleeding.

Numbuh 4 asked:"Are you OK, Numbuh 5?" Abby answered:"Yea, yea. Dont worry. Lets go save Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 4 said:"Ill make him pay! For everything!"

Numbuh 5:"We better be prepared for some more robots." Wally nodded, and then, they entered the cave.

* * *

While they were in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Numbuh 1 said to Numbuh 2:"Im sure we can find them. This thing flies much faster than the jetpacks, so well be there faster than Numbuhs 4 and 5."

Numbuh 2 nodded.

But, Numbuh 1 wasnt so sure anymore:"Unless...They left a long time ago."

Numbuh 2 said:"Oh, I hope they havent."

But, they have.

* * *

"Silence! I think I hear something!" Numbuh 5 suddenly said.

"Huh? What?"

"Shh! Let me listen..." Numbuh 5 tried to look in front of her to see the source of the sound, but that was hard because it was very dark in the cave.

They walked further, and Numbuh 5 still heard the sound. But Numbuh 4 didn't hear anything.

Suddenly Numbuh 5 looked above. "Ehm, Numbuh 4... Don't look above..." she whisperd.

"Why not?" Of course Numbuh 4 looked above and saw... Bats. Thousands of bats.

"O, great," he said.

"Shh! Come on, let's go, before we wake those brats up..."

But suddenly a bright light came from the distance. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 couldn't see who did that, but they knew one thing for sure: the bats woke up.

* * *

"We're near the forest, Numbuh 1. Shall we land?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah. Okay..." Numbuh 1 said.

He was scared. He couldn't believe his dream came true. Numbuh 5 was really gone. Together with Numbuh 4. He should have known those two wouldn't give up so fast. If something would happen to them, he'd never forgive himself.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed on the meadow and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 walked out of it with their weapons. They walked into the forest too, but the wolf wasn't the only robot in the forest..

* * *

Numbuh 5 said:"Duck!" , as the thousands of bats started to fly around.

She pulled Numbuh 4 on the ground. She ducked, too. The bats were everywhere. They were touching Wally and Abby with their wings, some of them even with their legs and claws.

Numbuh 4 wanted to fight with them, but Numbuh 5 stopped him:"No! Leave them alone! They'll stop. If you're gonna fight them, they'll just fight you back!"

So, they layed on the ground, with ther backs turned to the bats. They were covering their heads.

Meanwhile, the light dissappeared.

* * *

Numbuh 2 said:"I think this is the right way."

They wanted to leave, when 4 big bears sorounded them. Numbuh 2 gulped. He started to shake, because he was so scared. Numbuh 1's eyes looked out of his sunglasses. He said:"O-ou."

Then, one of the bears roared. The others repeated after him. Numbuh 2 managed to say:"Im alergic to wild life," before a bear hit him with his claw.

* * *

The bats were gone. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 stood up again.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," Numbuh 5 said.

She wanted to put her hat on her head again, because she felt it moved while ducking for the bats. But she didn't feel anything.

"What the-- those brats took my hat!" she yelled angrily.

"Relax, Numbuh 5. Your hat is lying there." Numbuh 4 pointed at Numbuh 5's hat, which was lying a few metres away from them.

Numbuh 4 walked over to it and wanted to grab it, when he suddenly felt nothing under his feet. "Crud." He fell in a hole, yelling and holding Numbuh 5's hat.

"Numbuh 4!"

* * *

**A/N: Please, R&R, guys! It would be very helpfull and I would apreciate that. I hope you'll like this Chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**A/N: Um…Okay. Another story I haven't updated in, like…ages. (Well, not really, but it really seems so.) Luckilly, I had this fanfic written down, so I don't exactly have to write it chapter by chapter. But I wrote it almost a year ago, that's why my writing is still crap. I decided to update it with my _old_ writing, anyway. --;**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Operation: H.E.I.N.R.I.C.H.**

Heinrich

Evily

Irritates

Numbuh 5,

Running

In

Cave (of)

Horror

**Chapter 5: Trouble **

"NUMBUH 2!" Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 2 and pulled him away from the bears. He noticed the bears didn't follow him, but they kept staring at him.  
The two operatives hide behind a few bushes and Numbuh 1 asked: "Numbuh 2, are you alright?"  
But Numbuh 2 didn't reply. He was unconcious.  
"Great. He fainted because of his fear," Numbuh 1 whispered. Suddenly he heard something roaring. He turned around. The bears were back. And this time they didn't look like they would let Numbuh 1 go.

-------------------------------------------------------

She ran to the hole. It was a pretty big one. You couldn't see anything, but the dark. "No. Numbuh 4." she whispered. "That's it! First, he kidnappes one of my friends! Then, he attacks us with his robots and bats! But, if that isn't bad enough, he also takes another friend from me! And, my HAT!" She was really angry. "Oh, he's gonna get it!" She jumped over the hole and went deeper into the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Numbuh 4 was falling down into the dark. Suddenly, he fell on something hard. It was a rock...looking out of the water! "Oh, crud! I can't swim!" he said. It was a little lighter in here, so he could see everywhere around. Well, the only thing he saw was water around him. Luckilly, he fell on the rock, and not in the water. But, how is he gonna get away from here?

----------------------------------------------------------  
Numbuh 1 ran away from the bears, leaving Numbuh 2 alone. The bears ran after him. He hid in a big bush. The bears didn't see that, so they ran away. Numbuh 1 went out of the bushes after a few seconds. He looked around to see which way did he come from. He couldn't remember, because he was too buissy thinking about the bears.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 woke up. He looked around him and asked:"Numbuh 1?" There was no answer, so he asked again:"Numbuh 1, are you here?" No one responded. _Oh no! The beares must've ate him. They probably left me here, as a dessert,_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 5 knew it was getting darker and darker in the cave. But she was angry. And that made her brave. And that's why she kept running, ready to save her friends and beat Heinrich's butt. Once and for all. This had to end somewhere. And that moment was now. She had enough of Heinrich and his stupid come-backs. She wished he left her friends alone, and only wanted to destroy _her_. Because she didn't wanna bring her friends in danger. They were the best thing she ever had. And she didn't wanna lose them.  
While Numbuh 5 thought this she felt a few tears falling down her cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Numbuh 4 was still sitting on the rock. He didn't know of a way to get out of here. He looked around him. But the only things he saw was water, water and water. "Crud," he mumbled. Suddenly he saw something in the water. It was big. It was long. And it deffinetaly wasn't going to help.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Numbuh 2! Where are you?" Numbuh 1 whispered, because he didn't want the bears to come back. "Numbuh 2! Are you awake? It's Numbuh 1!" Suddenly he saw somebody in the distance. He couldn't see who it was because of the many trees. But he decided to ran to it. "Numbuh 2, is that you?" He could see who it was now. He gasped. It wasn't Numbuh 2...

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Although Numbuh 2 was scared to death he stood up and started looking for Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1? W-where are you?" Suddenly he heard someone yelling.  
"Numbuh 1! Hold on, I'm coming!" Numbuh 2 suddenly felt brave again and started running. He had to save his friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 saw a light. She stepped right into it. She was standing in a cave, full of gorgeous diamonds, different colors. They were glowing, and that's where the light was coming from. Numbuh 5 stopped in the middle of the cave and whispered:"Woooow" Then, she snapped out of it and thought: _I can admire these diamonds later. Right now, I've got a little score to settle. I'm gonna make Heinrich pay for all the pain he's caused. _  
She went even deeper into the caves to make her wish come true. A wish to finnaly destroy Heinrich von Marzipan.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Um…Read and Review, I guess.**


End file.
